Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus
Zen-Aku vs Adam Taurus 'is a DBX created by Simbiothero. Description '''Power Rangers vs RWBY! '''It's a battle between two antagonistic swordsmen that represents them some kind of animal, and have an massive impact with one of the main characters in the past. Interlude ''No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX See adam walking through a forest in the middle of the night, until it starts to play a song that seemed to come from a flute that is heard throughout the forest. Adam: Where does this music come from? Adam begins to walk toward where it seemed coming music which was a river, while in the River, you can see zen-aku sitting on a rock while he plays his flute, but zen-aku stop to touch and look at the Lake, recalling what had happened after a battle against the Wild Force Rangers, after defeating them, animus appeared and told him that I remember. Zen-Aku: What do you have to remember? Adam: hey, you! Zen-aku turns quickly and pulls out his cresent blade. Zen-Aku: Who are you and why follow me? Adam: I you would recommend that you were, this is territory of white fang This tells it while out his sword (wilt) Zen-Aku: and you think that you have fear, child? Adam: You would have. Zen-aku and adam are put in the position of combat '''BEGIN Zen-Aku and Adam run the one to the other for start to collide their weapons to a surprising speed but without to give you to your opponent, them two so a jump for back for then return to run maximum speed against the other, zen-aku is of give you a powerful Court that adam achieves elusive, adam is flips and sees that the Court of zen-aku had attained cut three trees. Zen-aku takes his knife and is of stab to adam, but this manages to dodge their attacks, but one manages to give you a court in the chest, but adam hits to zen-aku in the face for then remove you your knife and launch it, leaving it impaled in a tree, adam takes its blush for then start to shoot you to zen-aku, but this despia them shooting with it crescend , zen-aku arrives towards adam and manages to cut to it half it weapon of adam, adam leverages that time for give you a court to zen-aku in the stomach, zen-aku recedes by the pain but still so runs to all speed, while load your attack more powerful, the attack of the half moon red, adam prepares his attack more strong, when already them two already are it enough near the another , the two released their attacks, causing a great explosion that is can see from the base of the White Fang. White Fang Member (1): But that was that? White Fang Member (2): Came from where is the boss, lets go! several members of the white fang van where happened the explosion, the camera changes and is can see to zen-aku lying in a tree and adam in another, both very tired, but even so, them two is rise to give the last attack, them two so its attack. After a few seconds, adam falls to the floor, without life Zen-Aku: you fight very well, but not enough. DBX Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Simbiothero Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies